Making Waves
by yiyjfgyty
Summary: It's summertime, and Atticus decideds to take his 'good friend' Zane surfing. However, the trip in the sun is bound to turn into soumething much more when the waves are higher than expected...AtticusxZane R and R. Oneshot.


Making Waves

A fan fiction by: Mr. Trite

A loud laugh emitted from Atticus Rhode's lips as he plunged into the warm ocean water, causing Zane to turn away to avoid getting splashed, despite being several feet away. "Atticus," the teal-haired teen called out, "You left your surfboard up here." He smiled tightly, in order to keep from adding_ Idiot_ to that sentence. It was a hot day out, even for August, and there was nothing Zane wanted more than to plunge into the cool, soothing laps of the water himself, making him able to forget the heat for just a second. However, the Obelisk Blue part of his mind never left him- There were precautions to take, after all.

Spraying himself over with sunscreen, Zane could hear Atticus laugh. "I know, dude!" the brunette called, shaking water out of his long hair, "It was too hot to resist!" Before Zane could make some form of a witty response, Atticus had plunged back under the water, leaving Zane to shake his head, arms crossed. Atticus…He bit the inside of his cheek, his arms crossing themselves ever tighter across his chest. He had to keep himself from blushing, at all costs. Yes, it was true Atticus knew how he really felt about him- After all, he felt the same way- but still. The fine coating of red didn't fit onto his face, like a puzzle piece thrust into a spot where it would never truly fit. Despite how cute Atticus told him it looked.

The splashing had stopped. A strike of fear ran through Zane's body for a split second at the realization, a strike of thunder in an otherwise calm sky. Looking up from his horrified thoughts just to double-check, the blue-haired duelist came to be eye-to-eye with a grinning Atticus Rhodes himself, beads of water dripping down his amazing built body, hidden from view by his trademark black wetsuit. That blush was getting harder and harder to fight off.

"Bro," Atticus greeting with a grin, "The water's great. Come on, hop in!" Zane couldn't help but smile.

"It's August" he responded with a smirk, "Isn't it jellyfish season?" Atticus let out a little laugh and shook his head. Still wet, the sun gleamed across the dark brunette locks, creating a halo.

"Nah." the wannabe pop star said, " Not here. I mean, yeah, it is, but they never come to this part of the beach. It's just you and me, Zaney!" The blue-haired boy smiled warmly at his boyfriend's enthusiasm. It was almost childlike. At his slight nod, Atticus let out a happy cry of "Yay!" and proceeded to throw himself at Zane, his arms wrapped tightly around him in a brief hug.

"Go on and get your board, I'll be waiting for you." As Atticus ran off to the car to get his board, Zane looked around, a dash of amazement in his eyes. _This place is perfect_, he thought with an ever-growing smile. He had been to this beach countless of times before; It was the second closest to Atticus' summer home, and definitely more peaceful than the public beach a few miles up the road. However, Zane had been completely unaware of the small area he was standing in now, separated from the private beach. It was definitely secluded; Atticus said he had found it a few years ago, with a friend that had moved away prior to his introduction to the Academy. So, simply put, they were truly the only two around.

"Hey, Zane!" For the second time in a matter of minutes, Zane's deep train of thought was interrupted by that happy-go-lucky voice. Under his arm was a long, black and purple surfboard. "You keep spacin' out on me like that, and you'll get hit by a monster wave!" Zane couldn't help it- He laughed out loud.

"Atticus, if I get hit by a way this far up on the beach, it'll be a tsunami. And you better break me out of my thoughts in time for that." Atticus grinned and approached his boyfriend, granting him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll make sure to." he answered, his voice hinting that he had winked. Zane wouldn't have known it. The kiss- despite it being one on his cheek rather than anywhere else- sent his world spinning. As a matter of fact, that seemed to happen every time Atticus' lips brushed against his skin, soft as a newborn kitten. Zane let out a tiny sigh under his breath, a sign of his pleasure. Nothing could make him do that, save the surfer he was free to call his own.

Atticus was already in the water, a purple and black mass in the dark blue ocean. Grabbing his own surfboard- White in color with streaks of electric blue, a gift from Atticus- Zane was soon to join him, the water covering him like a blanket. It was just as warm, causing Zane to smile. He had always liked the ocean, but his love for Atticus made it even stronger. There was nothing better than watching the brunette zip across the water with the grace of a swan, looking like he was born in the water. Sometimes, Zane couldn't help but think he was. It was…Well, beautiful.

Having paddled out far enough into the ocean, Zane couldn't help but grin as the felt the pull of a wave. Changing his point of view so that he was looking out onto the shore, Zane stole a quick glance at Atticus, who was a several feet away, and smiled. Perhaps it was a trick of the sun or Zane's eyes fooling him, but he could have sworn to have seen Atticus smile back, a light tugging from the corner of his lips. Focusing his eyes back onto the sure, Zane felt the waves rising beneath him- He was in perfect alignment. Paddling a few inches ahead, Zane swept his feet up onto the board as the wave rose up, taking him with it. What followed next was what could simply be described as heaven. Zane felt as the salty ocean wind ripped through his hair as he glided across the wave with a cat's grace.

The ride felt like it had ended as soon as it had began. Sitting back down on his board, Zane looked around, and found his boyfriend had caught a wave as well- his long brunette hair clung to his neck like a tight-fitting turtleneck. Something in which Zane found very attractive. Atticus turned to over in his direction. Zane assumed his was aiming to talk, and beamed over at him. "Nice catch, Atty?" Zane called, smiling so hard he thought his cheeks were going to give at any second. However, Atticus didn't answer. As a matter of fact, his attention seemed to be focused on something right behind him. The bluenette had turned around a second too late- A giant wave had seemingly come out of nowhere and knocked Zane right over.

What happened next felt like it had only taken a few nanoseconds. Zane felt as the leash connecting him to his surfboard came loose around his wrist, drifting away to God knows where. If Atticus had cried out, Zane hadn't heard- The water rushing into his ears kept him from being able to hear anything, outside of the rapid beating of his heart. Before he had been fully able to grasp what had happened, he was on his hands and knees, coughing up seawater, the tang of salt painfully present in his mouth. Shaking his head, Zane blinked his eyes, stinging so badly it might as well have been actual salt poured into his eyes. "Zane! Zane!" Vision still slightly blurry, the blue-haired teen looked to his right to see Atticus there, rubbing at his back. "Holy Shit." he breathed, eyes wide, "Are you _okay_?" When Zane nodded, still coughing a little bit, Atticus let out a relieved sigh. "Thank God. That wave was a monster." Zane smiled.

"Sure was." he agreed. "Guess I was right about that tsunami, huh?" Atticus let out a little laugh and stroked Zane's head, his wet stands of dark blue running through his fingers as free as a river.

"Told ya." Atticus remarked, the egotistical smirk on his face clearly present. Turning on his side, Zane flashed a grin. He didn't say another word- The small wave that rolled by knocking Atticus onto his hands and knees was his payback for arrogance. Despite the humor of the situation, it also brought about another one; Atticus and Zane were eye-level, their noses practically bumping. Atticus blushed, a somewhat sheepish smile crossing his face. "Heh…"

Zane was well aware of Atticus' calloused fingers, the ones that had slowly began to stroke the back of his neck. Subconsciously, Zane had tilted his head forward, and it didn't take long for Atticus' soft lips to press up against his own. Zane almost immediately kissed back, and tugged at his lover's brown hair to bring him closer. He complied, snaking his tongue across Zane's lips. The blue haired teen pulled away before he lost himself completely, causing Atticus to look at him, confused.

It was hard to talk when he was already panting, albeit softly. "We…should go…somewhere else…" Atticus seemed to consider this. After thinking about their recent bad luck with the waves, the surfer nodded and took his boyfriend's hand, helping him stand as he did.

"Yeah…" Atticus breathed, obviously as turned on as his boyfriend was. He pulled on Zane's arm and the teen could only follow- Not like he had any plans of holding back. He wasn't paying attention to where Atticus was taking him; that was the last thing on his mind. Actually, the only thing Zane _could_ think about was the bulging erection that was beginning to form in his wetsuit, which wasn't exactly what one could call comfortable. Knowing he'd loose it with Atty's soft fingers on his own, radiating body heat, Zane did the best he could to fight if off, thinking of the least arousing things he could muster- Crowler in a bathing suit seemed to do the trick. He shut his eyes and allowed Atticus to take them to their destination.

Before he knew it, Zane was pressed up against something hard, his lips caught between his boyfriends' in a firm yet passionate kiss. Using his hand to grab at whatever it was behind him, Zane felt out that it was Atticus' car. Zane almost smirked as he kissed his boyfriend back- He remembered commenting just a few hours ago that the 1987 Toyota Land Cruiser was getting somewhat old. What used to be a fine shade of white was now a light tan, a light sheen of dust changing the color. However, Atticus had simply scoffed it of and told him that everything was 'all good'. All good, indeed.

His tongue pushing at Zane's lips in a fury, Atticus clearly wanted access. The teen granted it, opening his mouth just wide enough for his boyfriend to enter him, his hot tongue slippery and wet. Thrusting his own out, Zane moaned in pleasure as Atticus taunted it, causing him to roll his head back. When he felt Atticus suddenly pull away, he couldn't help but let out a little whimper of displeasure. That was getting good.

But it wasn't over just yet. Zane heard his boyfriend give a grunted command- "Move."- and it took him a few minutes to realize he was talking to him. Sliding over to the right, Zane watched as Atticus fumbled with the handle of the car door, yanking it open as soon as his shaky hands got a good enough grasp. From there, Atticus leaned over to do some unseen movement. Zane gulped, unable to takes his eyes off of the only part of his boyfriend in sight- His perfectly sculpted ass. That erection was impossible to fight off at this point.

Suddenly, Atticus's mouth was on his again, obviously done with whatever it was he had been doing. Zane felt as the brunette's arms wrapped around his back and tugged, throwing them both into the car, their legs dangling out. A few seconds of tumbling around and shifting, Atticus came out on top, his smile irreplaceable, even with all of the panting he was doing. Zane couldn't help but smile back- It was hard not to. Looking around, the duelist came to the realization that they lay in the back of Atticus' car, the seats folded down. So _that's _what he had been doing. The young brunette grinned and ran a hand down Zane's muscular chest, chucking to himself. Zane shivered in return.

"Mmm, I like me some Zaney…" Atticus slurred, his eyes heavy with deep lust, "But not when I can't touch his chest…." Zane nodded slowly as he felt Atticus' hand come up to the side of his neck, to slowly undo the zipper on his neck, which slowly trailed down the middle of his back. Sitting up, he gave his brunette-haired boyfriend more room, sliding the zipper down as far as it would go. As Atticus unzipped the wetsuit, he pushed the sleek material down, kissing at every quarter-inch of skin he uncovered. Zane simply couldn't keep his moans at bay- Atticus' lips were so hot against his skin, it was almost as if it were burning. At Zane's moaning, the brunette nodded and softly licked at the skin that made up his boyfriend's neck.

"I know, baby. I know…." The tone of voice Atticus was using- Soft, caring, and gentle- Only made Zane harder, a whimper escaping his lips as his erection throbbed with need.

"Atty…" Zane breathed, his eyes shut in a mixture of bliss and desire, "Touch…me…" Atticus nodded and kissed his neck.

"Soon enough, love. Soon enough…." By now, the wetsuit hung low on Zane's body, like shed skin. Although not completely off, Zane's chest was clearly visible, abs peeking out from behind the rest of the flapping black wetsuit. Atticus let out a little smile, then slowly began to lick Zane's chest with his soft, pink tongue. Zane was truly speechless. "Gonna have to ask you to sit up a bit, Zane…" Atticus muttered in-between laps, something Zane did instantly- Oh, God, anything to keep that tongue going across his chest. After a few minutes to pulling- along with a few aggravated grunts coming out of Atticus- Zane felt his wetsuit finally slip off and pool around his feet, leaving the bluenette in nothing more than a pair of tight spandex shorts. In no rush to keep then on, Zane pushing his hips forwards a bit, letting out a whimper; He had tried, but simply couldn't keep from making those little, embarrassing noises anymore. Atticus chuckled.

"I think you're forgetting something." Atticus said, reaching up to snap the neck of his wetsuit. Instead of making a sarcastic comment, Zane settled for a smirk and sat up, eagerly unzipping Atticus' wetsuit. He kissed hungrily at the skin that action revealed, earning a little groan from his anticipating boyfriend. "Yeah…" Atticus muttered, "Yeah, that's right…." He rolled his head back, murmuring something Zane couldn't quite make out. However, the light tugging on his ultramarine hair told him just exactly what Atticus wanted. With a little smirk, Zane continued to undo Atticus' purple and black swimsuit, his favorite one. The one so many fangirls wanted to get their hands on. The one Zane got to see both on and off of his little pop star. It was only a matter of time before the wetsuit was completely off, but with a different twist.

"You don't wear anything under that?" Zane inquired, raising an eyebrow at Atticus' completely visible package, an erection just as thick as his own bulging. The brunette laughed.

"Am I supposed to?" he asked, placing his hands over Zane's still-covered crotch. The result was a low moan. "I knew something like this would happen…Just imagining that sexy body of yours underneath nothing more than just a latex suit…I swear to God, if that wave didn't topple you over, I would have…" Atticus' mouth met his again, stealing another passionate moment. When they pulled apart, Atticus was smirking. "Now…Let's get those annoying shorts off, shall we?" At Zane's nod, Atticus smiled with glee and took on the job of peeling off the latex shorts, quite the task when you were as hard and thick as Zane Truesdale.

When the shorts were finally off, Zane let out a long, relieved sigh. He had been so constricted. He heard Atticus smirk, and slowly move on top of him, pinning his arms. "See?" he asked, "_Much_ better." The brunette surfer leaned down to kiss Zane's neck, his tongue dancing across the hot skin. Zane let out a noise that could be described as a hiss, showing his pleasure. He felt Atticus' hot breath against his neck, a chuckle. "Oh, Zaney." the surfer teased, "I should stop…After all, this isn't what you _really_ want, is it?" Despite himself- It as hard to say no to Atticus Rhodes kisses- Zane felt himself give a slight nod, too much power drained out of him to give anything stronger. Atticus smiled. "Yeah, that's what I though. Let's get to work, shall we?" Zane started to respond.

"Yes," the bluenette agreed, "Le--Oh, _Atty_…!" Unable to speak anymore, Zane rolled his head back with a gasp as he felt Atticus' fingers lovingly begin to stroke his coke, each movement delicately placed. Zane almost came, right then and there. One hand grasping the seating, Zane moved his hips forward, a silent beg for the touching to continue. Atticus chuckled and complied.

"Oh, you like that, don't you Zaney?" Atticus asked, giving his boyfriend's swollen dick a squeeze. Eyes shut, Zane managed to whimper out a reply. Shit, it was so good. That was the only word the intelligent Zane Truesdale was able to form in his mind at that point- All vocabulary had left him. Bending over his naked body slightly, Atticus' lips were just a mere few inches away from his blue-haired lover's, his gentle, experienced fingers still working. "You know what I'd like?" the brunette asked. "If you'd return the favor."

Well, Zane had completely forgotten about that part. All he knew was that the ecstasy pumping through his veins was strong enough to be considered a high. Leaning up a little bit, Zane placed his lips hungrily over Atticus' the sane time he reached under him to play with his balls. A low, guttural noise was the reply.

"Oh, yeah…" Atticus moaned into Zane's mouth as the blue-haired teen's elegantly long fingers continued to tease him. The surfer's body pushed closer to him, craving attention. Zane gladly gave it to his, squeezing at his boyfriend's balls. Zane's moans echoed that of Atticus' as he felt the calluses of his boyfriend's fingers stroking him, causing his hips to push forward. He had never been so happy to have a rock star boyfriend before. His leg's twitching a bit as Atticus touched him, Zane bit his lower lip to keep from whimpering. "Atticus, I have to come…"

Suddenly he was pinned to the back of the Toyota, his arms held down by Atticus' firm hands. With his lean body and gentle smile, the surfer was a lot stronger than he looked. When Zane looked over his boyfriend's facial features, he could tell that it wasn't a threatening move; he was smiling.

"Well," Atticus said with a smirk, his voice a mere, lusty whisper, "So am I…Guess we should make this end with a bang, yeah?" It didn't take a genius to figure out what Atticus was saying, and quite frankly, he agreed. At Zane's nod, Atticus grinned. "Okay, cool. Now, for the better question…Mind if I take you dry?" At this, the blue-haired teen felt his eyes widen. Dry…That'd hurt.

The concern lasted only a nanosecond. _This is Atticus, and there's nothing I want more right now than Atticus, so…" _Zane shook his head. "No, go ahead." Atticus smiled.

"Cool. Great." Shifting in-between Zane's legs, the brunette winked. Taking this as a signal, Zane lifted his legs over his boyfriend's shoulders, giving him just the aim he needed. "Ready?" Atticus warned, and it wasn't much longer after the blue-haired duelist's nod that he thrust inside, earning a sharp yelp out of Zane, a sign of pain nobody ever got to hear.

A quick expression washed over Atticus' face- Fear? Regret? Worry?- at the cry, but Zane shook his head, this time at a true loss of words. He allowed a smile to cross his face, lips breaking to take in soft pants of air. The brunette seemed to consider these factors, biting on the inside of his cheek in thought, but then shrugged and pushed deeper inside, a loud moan emitting from Zane's mouth. This was something that made no sense to him. How could something that hurt so bad feel so good? Rocking his hips in rhythm to Atticus' thrusts, it wasn't long before the two had created a smutty ballet, each moving in time with the other.

Atticus was right- They were both much closer to coming than they thought they were. Nowhere near as deep as he normally got, it wasn't long before Atticus gave a low, almost pained moan, one Zane recognized well after all this time. Bracing himself, the blue-haired teen felt a warm splash against his abs, and it took him a second to register that it was not Atticus' spill, but rather his own. However, it was scarcely a minute after before Atticus himself came, a force so powerful it blinded Zane for all of a second. He felt as Atticus pulled out and instantly fell on top of him, panting as though he had just finished a triathlon. "Zane…"

Like always, Zane could scarcely move, except in the one instance that he was able to gather all of his remaining strength and wrap his arms tightly around his exhausted lover, breathing in the last scent of excitement from his long, chocolate-colored hair. Atticus' hands had loosened around him, so he was more than able to do so now. Nestled onto Zane's chest, it took the surfer a minute to catch his breath, the same lazy smile still painted onto his face.

"Best…surfing trip…_ever_." Zane chuckled and shook his head.

"Always have the most interesting things to say after we fuck, don't you?" Atticus looked up and beamed. Dyslexic

"Well, duh." he responded. "What are you expecting me to do, cry?" Before Zane could remark that, if anything, _he_ should be the one crying, he felt Atticus' lips press against his own for a quick kiss, leaving Zane entirely speechless. Laughing, Atticus shook his head. "Nah…But, I _will_ still say thanks. Not bad for somebody just ran over by a tsunami." Zane chuckled.

"Yeah." Zane said, "Two." When Atticus looked up, obviously confused, Zane smiled.

"After all," he said with a wink, "That'd really depend on your definition, wouldn't it?"


End file.
